


Mykonos

by lexleaves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Future, M/M, maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexleaves/pseuds/lexleaves
Summary: Hii!!Okay so this is my first ever AU/Fic/Posted Story ever so be easy on me if it is trash haha. I'm still deciding how I want this story to play out so it may or may not have a Major Character Death down the road.Anyway hope you enjoy and would love feedback!





	1. Legos And Plastic Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!!  
> Okay so this is my first ever AU/Fic/Posted Story ever so be easy on me if it is trash haha. I'm still deciding how I want this story to play out so it may or may not have a Major Character Death down the road.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and would love feedback!

“LEO FOR THE LAST TIME, PICK. UP. YOUR. TOYS.” Liam howled from the living room dancing around an array of Legos and plastic wolves sprawled out on the floor. 

“But DAAAAAAAAD” Leo whined as he marched downstairs, “Uncle Scott and Uncle Stiles LOVE playing with my toys!” 

“Yes pup I’m sure but I also bet they WONT love digging these death traps out from under their feet” Liam points as he painfully removes a Lego lodged in his heel “At least put them in the corner to give them a fair chance” 

“But- “

“Listen to your father pup” Theo hummed while passing through the hallway.

“Finnnnnneee” Leo says defeatedly as he plops down to the ground shoveling his toys in the corner.

“Babe are you almost packed? They should be here any minute now.” Theo asked Liam walking back into the living room with a suitcase. 

“Wwel-” Liam started

“Babe” Theo interjected “I will not have us missing this flight. Finish. Packing”

“But-

“But nothing” Theo said while turning the younger wolf in the direction of their bedroom “Finish.” he stated with a slight push. Liam sighed and sulked to their room, turning around every few steps to give Theo sad puppy dog eyes. Theo unmoved by his actions only smirked and points towards the room. 

“I swear” He shakes his head “And you wonder where Leo gets his theatrics from”

Just as Liam made it to the bedroom, the doorbell rang. Liam quickly reversed and shuffled to the front door watching as Thro glared while folding his arms.

“What” Liam said innocently “I have to welcome our friends don’t I?”

“They’re here they’re here!” Leo exclaimed, moving faster to get the remainder of his toys as Liam open the door to reveal Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Malia. 

“Hey guys” Liam smiled as he welcomed and hugged each of the elder pack. Theo chimed in from behind with a small wave “Yeah thank you all so much for doing this, I—we really appreciate it”

“Oh it’s no trouble at all really” Lydia replied with a small smile while Stiles had an arm around her waist. 

“Yup, nooooo trouble” Stiles echoed. 

Malia on the other hand was not as welcoming upon entering the house. As soon as their eyes made contact, Malia took one big huff and hastily waddled her 7-month pregnant body over until she was inches from Theo, clearly saying fuck you to personal space. She looked at him with heavy breaths but said nothing, eyes never leaving his. Awkward tension grew in the living room as the others watched their silent conversation lasting for what seemed to be hours until Malia suddenly raised her hand, gaining speed. Theo closed his eyes accepting the anticipated sting to reach his cheek, being too familiar with the sudden motion from years of their reluctant friendship. He flinched and slowly opened his eyes when it wasn’t pain, but warmth that radiated from her touch. And in that moment Theo could fully understand their private conversation. He could feel all of her raw emotions, the anger and frustration and sadness all mixed together that words couldn’t quite articulate. But more importantly, with her touch, he could feel her saying (You asshole...I’m sorry) Her brown eyes were glassy as if tears were threatening to escape but she knew better and quickly remembered their surroundings. Not in front of Leo and certainly not in front of Liam.

Malia dropped her hand, controlled her heartbeat while putting on a smile and exclaimed “Now where is my favorite nephew?!”

“Here Aunt Malia, here!” Leo giggled popping out from around the couch, arms extended for a hug. 

“Ah there you are and my so grown! I bet pretty soon you’ll be able to fully shift!” Malia said hugging the child.

“Mhm just like you, Gruncle Derrick and Papa!” Malia’s eyes widened for a split second but quickly caught herself and replied “Yes, just like us and your knucklehead father” slightly back at Theo. 

“And where is all this love for your Aunt Lydia Leo?” Lydia said playfully rolling her eyes at the two embracing.

“Oh come on Lyd you are the smart one, clearly you can se he likes me more” Malia says slyly while nuzzling her nose in Leo’s shoulder causing him to laugh. Leo breaks free running over to Lydia and hugs her swiftly.

“Oh sorry Aunt Lydia! And I love you BOTH this much” he exclaims reaching on his tippy toes for the air. 

“Hey what about us” Stiles pouted from the lack of affection Leo was showing himself and Scott. 

“Sorry babe, you two are going to have to take the L on this one, Leo is all ours” Lydia said to Stiles, helping Malia make her way to the kitchen while her tongue stuck out at her husband and best friend “Come on Leo, lets make some snacks!” Lydia said while Leo followed behind.

“Hey wait for me” Stiles shuffled behind the women and child “I wont let them win” Stiles said to the remainder of the room. Almost to the kitchen, he briefly stopped, turned to Theo and gave him a hard look with a nod, then spastically scurried in the kitchen mayhem. 

Liam walked over to Theo who hadn’t left his spot with Malia. He seemed to be lost in thought when he felt his husband’s hands wrap around him. “what was that all about?” Liam asked as he gave him a quick peck.

“What was what?” Theo replied, eyebrows furrowing together. Liam looked skeptical “You and Malia. What was that about? And Stiles too for that matter” 

“We all know that Stiles is from another planet and as for Malia…” Theo paused “You know we’ve always had an... interesting friendship. Plus, she’s 7 months pregnant, I am not going to be the one to get in the middle of her hormones” he finished jokingly. Liam stared deadpan at Theo clearly not buying his explanation.

“Scott, help me out here” turning over to their alpha still quietly leaning on the stair rail. (please) Theo’s eyes pleaded with the alpha before he spoke “Theo is right Liam” Scott said raising up his sleeve to reveal claw marks as he continued “hormones are no joke, believe me” Scott winces remembering how his soul mate gave him the slowly healing scars. Liam wanted to push farther but reluctantly accepted the story. He let go of Theo and walked back to Scott. 

“And you all are fine watching Leo? I know he can be quite the handful and we can always postpone our trip and we ARE going pretty far an-“

“For the hundredth time Liam, we are fine. This is you and Theo’s 5th anniversary, you both deserve a break"

“But-

“And when’s the last time you two had time to yourselves since Leo was born”

“Yes bu-

“And what about your schedules. Isn’t this like the first time your paid vacations are the same?”

“True bu-

“Li” Theo said grabbing his husbands hand, slowly interlocking fingers one by one, “I know its scary—I don’t want to leave him as much as, our little man” Theo smiled looking towards the kitchen as he continued “but we deserve this and he is in great hands”

“But what about hunters” Liam said quietly sighing in the crook of Theo’s neck. “I just want—I need him to be safe” Theo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Oh Littlewolf. He will be” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear earning a small snort from the use of his teen pet name “I mean come on Li. He’s in the hands of an Alpha, FBI detective, banshee and hormonal werecoyote. Not to mention Mase and Corey are flying back from their convention tomorrow.” Theo said softly “Leo is safe I promise” Liam left the security of Theo’s neck to look at his husband. His eyes were met with two beautiful hazel orbs, so truthful and determined with no hint of doubt in his stare. Liam nodded as he repeated Theo’s declaration,  
“Leo is safe”

“Good, now go get your things” Theo murmured while softly kissing Liam. Liam bit his lower lip and complied

“Okay”


	2. Sleeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Thank you for all the Kudos and support <3!! Very sorry for the late update, i'm still on the fence if I want the major death or not which dictates how the story will unfold. 
> 
> Anyway I hope yall enjoy and feel free to give feedback!

“Now here is a list of all Leo’s daily activities, chores, favorite TV shows, foods what have you.” Liam says while handing Lydia an extensive list.

Theo loads the last bit of suitcases in the car while Scott and Leo play with the Legos on the floor.

“He has chores?” Stiles questioned eyeing his wife as Liam continues.

“He has little league baseball on Thursday, please watch out for his “rival” Parker. One more fight between the two of them and he is no longer able to attend.”

“Parker sucks!” Leo shouts across the living room while sticking out his tongue.

“Language Leo, that is not nice” Liam scolds Leo before turning back to Lydia. He could hear Leo whisper a defeated “but it’s true” under his breath. “Make sure not to give him too many sweets, don’t let him stuff his mouth and tell him to chew at least 30 times before swallowing. NO DEER MALIA.” he says glaring at her.

“It was one time” Malia said defensively with a mouthful of their concocted kettle corn from the kitchen.

“Alright we got it Liam” Stiles says while inching him closer to the front door. “We will definitely follow these instructions to a T” he continues putting an emphasis on the definite.

“…We should go over it once mor-“

“Seriously Liam, I can assure you we are fine” Lydia concludes rubbing her head from the overload of information.

“But-“

“It’s time to go babe” Theo grabs Liam’s hand.

“Leo say bye to your parents” Lydia calls.

“Bye Dad! Bye Papa!” Leo says still playing with Scott.

“Leo” Lydia calls again.

Leo runs over and jumps into a tight hug” Bye Dad, bye Papa” he says once more but this time with more meaning.

“Bye pup” Theo says while placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you pup; we wont be gone for long” Liam says while tightening the hug.

They separate after a minute and Leo runs back to Scott. Right before he sits down, Leo turns around and says,

“Don’t forget to bring me back some toys!”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Passengers, please remain in your seats with your seatbelts on as the plane is about to takeoff "_ the flight attendant said over the loud speaker as the seatbelt sign flashed above Liam and Theo.

The plane began to shake, gaining momentum on the runway as Liam rattled in his seat, anticipating liftoff. _We are doing_ this he thought, barely able to contain the grin on his face. He felt the plane rise from the runway, ascending in the clouds gradually until leveling at a steady height. _We are finally doing this_.

Liam unbuckled his seatbelt once the light flickered off to get more comfortable while pulling out a notebook and pen from his carry on bag. He looked over to Theo to find him still latched to his seat.

Theo was too consumed to notice as he fidgeted with his right sleeve while tapping his left foot vigorously. Every three seconds he’d halfheartedly attempt to clear dry spit that filled the back of his throat like an uncomfortable mantra. Liam, slightly amused at witnessing his usually calm and collected husband unravel in the aircraft simply smiled as he nudged his mate in efforts to lighten his nerves.

“Don’t tell me you are afraid of flyi—“

“What if I didn’t hug him enough” Theo said abruptly, now wearing out the seams of his sleeve.

“Huh?” Liam questioned, smile dropping by the sudden outburst.

“Leo” Theo continued “What if I didn’t hug him enough or give him enough attention or or tell him I loved him with all my heart? I should have told him I loved him. I should have hugged him tighter before we left, I should ha—” Theo rambled quickly, now reeking of anxiety.

“Hey hey babe slow down” Liam said grabbing Theo’s hand trying to snap him out of his trans. Theo stopped and looked at Liam holding his breath. “Seriously T? You did not basically drag me on this plane for YOU to be the one with separation anxiety” Liam chuckled as his thumb rubbed Theo’s hand in small rotations.

Theo choked out a tight breath “I’m serious Li” he said while turning towards the window “I was in such a rush to get us here and he was already wrapped up playing with Scott and them—” Theo turned back glassy eyed “I—we didn’t get to say a proper goodbye” Theo said softly.

“Babe” Liam now concerned” Leo knows we love him more than anything and no quick goodbye will change that” he said embracing his husband’s hand tighter “And we’ll only be gone for a few days, this isn’t goodbye forever” Liam said trying to lock eyes with Theo. Theo quietly looked down unfocused and quickly shook his head, shutting hid eyes for a second before nodding slowly.

“Yeah…what am I saying” he murmured. Theo looked up with a faulting smile. “Flying always makes me a little nervous but you are right. Thanks Li” “You’re damn straight I am” Liam grinned although still slightly concerned with his husband’s comments.

“ **Now** we should probably **BOTH** look over the tourist guide they gave us on how to efficiently maneuver through Mykonos. I mean I have already made three planners incase one fails based on my research and familiarity with the place but you should brush up and come up with a few ideas yourself. We only have 10 days and I want us to maximize our sightseeing to rest and relaxation ratio” Liam said while jotting down notes with his free hand.

“You are such a nerd you know that?” Theo laughs amazed by his spouse’s enthusiasm.

“You still married this nerd did you not?” Liam replied with a playful shrug.

“Damn straight I did”

 


End file.
